Footsteps on Blood.exe World
Ok,I need to get some things straight. 1,I play mcpe. 2,I love creepy things. 3,I don't believe the clickbait "I FOUND HEROBRINE IN MY WORLD AND HE TRIED TO KILL ME!!!!" videos,but they're still fun to watch and imagine what it would be like to actually have that in your world. 4,I'm very weird,lack common sense and the ability to think on my feet. 5,I AM NOT SCARED EASILY. So,I watched a YouTube video about a seed called "Blood.exe".I,currently working on having a YouTube channel of my own,decided to try this out for myself and record it.On this seed supposedly on the 6th day,all the water turns to blood and it spawns an entity called "The Blood Man".I started recording,created the world,put the seed in,and named this world "Its Raining Blood". I built myself a nice house in creative since I didn't plan on keeping this world long.It looked like a birthday cake,as I realized that my birthday was approaching and this video wouldn't be uploaded until after my birthday.As soon as my house was finished,I put myself back into survival,and,well,survived. On the sixth day,I discovered two witch huts and looted them both.It was a good day.The water was still blue.I went back home,ended the video,and slept in Minecraft.When I woke up,I started a new video.7 is my favorite number,so I was excited for the 7th day in mcpe.I went out to explore some more,and found a cave.I discovered that I had plenty of torches and food.I ventured inside.I found a dead end with some coal in the corner.I mined the coal and found another tunnel behind it.I thought this was odd.Almost like someone had put the coal down to lure me deeper into the cave.I've always had dark thoughts and a vivid imagination so I just pushed that suspicion aside.The same thing happened with dead ends twice.I came across some random water.I remembered with a shiver that if the creepypasta was true,this water would be blood.I dried the water,and continued on.The cave was very creepy.It felt like I was being watched.I didn't say anything about my anxiety in the video,though,because I had convinced myself that it was my imagination acting up again. I eventually found some iron to the right of me in the wall.I mined it,and realized that it was in a very weird formation.Not anything terrifying,but I had formed a small tunnel in the wall that turned to the left for about two blocks.I noticed that the minecraft music had stopped.I stood there,trying to come up with something witty to say to lighten the mood.I only sat there in eerie silence.I then heard a single footstep against stone.I shakily put the speaker up to my hear to find out if I'd heard it correctly. And then I heard something like choking or some kind of animal.I was really creeped out by now,and I was shaking.I didn't think anything would happen.Nothing creepy ever really happened to me when I tried these things out. I started having flashbacks to the time where I explored the Boogeyman seed.In the caves on the Boogeyman seed,I felt a creepy presence in the caves and found formations that were 1 block away from being a cross everywhere.The seed also had odd and deformed terrain. I even found a floating mini-cave system on that seed. I heard more footsteps.They gradually got faster and louder.I stood in the little tunnel,frozen in fear.I realized that I had dug myself a trap.Whatever was walking could easily step in front of the tunnel I had made and block my exit.When I pulled myself together a bit,I started to place back and forth in sheer instinct,anxiety,and fear.Then I thought I saw a faded shadow next to a distant torch.I freaked out,and quit the game right then.I tried to explain what I thought I witnessed in the video,but I was hyperventilating a little and really freaked out.I ended the video,and tried to calm myself down.I had never been so scared in my life.Remember,I wasn't expecting anything to happen.I don't get scared easily,and this terrified me. I stopped playing Minecraft for a few days.When I tried to get back on,and load a different world,the game simply refused to load it.The loading screen was missing the progress bar and the piece of advice,and simply didn't do anything.I closed all the tabs on my device,I restarted my device,I deleted other apps and pieces of junk of my device that I didn't need,I reconnected to the wifi.But the game would not load my worlds.Any of them.Well,except for the Blood.exe world.I don't want to know if it works or not,honestly. IIf anyone wants to play that seed on mcpe,I advise not to play past the 6th day,or to go deep in any caves.Before the sun sets on the 6th day,exit the world and delete it. J don't want anyone experiencing what I experienced. Category:Creepypasta Category:Seeds Category:Long Pastas